Caresses matinales
by Lafinada Scott
Summary: Les réveils sont tous plus ou moins ennuyeux. Mais avec son John endormi sous ses yeux, Sherlock se dit qu'il devrait se réveiller pour en profiter plus souvent...


** Caresses matinales  
><strong>

**Résumé** : Les réveils sont tous plus ou moins ennuyeux. Mais avec John endormi sous ses yeux, Sherlock se dit qu'il devrait se réveiller pour en profiter plus souvent...

**Disclaimer** : la répétition fixe la notion, mais voilà : je possède pas les personnages (dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un Sherlock de compagnie...) seulement la scène.

**Rating**: Je préfère être prudente avec les ratings, je mets donc un **T**, même si, ma foi, personne ne devrait tomber dans les pommes.

C'est un drabble de vacances de quand je savais pas trop quoi faire... Ce qui me prend _beaucoup_ de temps cher lecteur.

**Note by me** : C'est ma toute première fic, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! C'est un tout pitit chose, mais il est arrivé comme ça et j'avais envie de vous le faire partager. Il me semble qu'il est bien pour démarrer ici :)

D'abord lectrice, me voici rédactrice, je crois que j'angoisse un quant à la qualité. Il est donc primordial pour moi de savoir ce que vous avez pensez de cette première publication. Pour les habitués, vous savez que les auteurs demandent souvent des reviews, négatives ou positives. Je ne fais pas exception, sans compter que je suis débutante ici et que je n'ai pas toujours le recul nécessaire pour voir mon texte comme il est vraiment. Donc, une review et vous avez un bisou !

Ceci étant dit, un G-R-A-N-D merci à ma beta Microbulle de m'avoir fait remarquer quelques maladresses vraiment stupides, spéciale dédicace à Clélia Kerlais pour ses conseils. Et un ventilo-bisou pour ma Carambar-Sama chérie :D

L'histoire ne de passe pas à un moment particulier de la série. On est à Baker Street, dans le lit de Sherlock (3). Lui et Watson sont un couple établi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>En s'éveillant ce matin là, Sherlock roula sur le côté, s'écrasant légèrement contre un corps chaud et musclé. Il papillonna des paupières avant de se réveiller complètement. Il se redressa et posa la tête sur ses mains afin de mieux profiter de la vue superbe qui s'offrait à lui : John endormi. Son visage était détendu, le faisant paraître plus paisible que d'ordinaire. Torse nu, le drap avait glissé sur son bas ventre, laissant ses abdominaux saillir. Il contempla John avant de tendre une main hésitante vers son visage.<p>

Il effleura son sourcil, mettant les poils en bataille du fait du contre sens, pour glisser sur le nez, du front jusqu'à sa pointe. Il dériva sur les ailes, appréciant leur douceur, puis traça le sillon nasal afin de survoler la mâchoire. L'arrête puissante était couverte d'une courte barbe de quelques jours, envoyant des frissons à travers la chair sensible de Sherlock. Il continua son chemin et, arrivé sur la fin de l'os, il quitta le visage de John pour se couler dans le creux sous la mâchoire, dans lequel on prenait habituellement le pouls. Le puits était chaud et tendre, et il lui l'envie lui prit d'y mettre son nez. Mais la gorge exposée réclamant son attention, il chatouilla donc la surface tendue par l'angle de la tête. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur la clavicule, caressa la bosse de l'os jusqu'à l'épaule. De là, il descendit sur la partie qu'il jugeait la plus fascinante de l'anatomie de John : sa cicatrice.

Logée dans le triangle formée par le haut de sa poitrine, sa clavicule et son épaule gauche, elle s'étalait comme un cratère prolongé de quatre tentacules, l'un montant jusqu'à son trapèze, un autre zigzagant en direction de son téton. Les deux derniers passaient, l'un vers son bras, son jumeau cherchant à rejoindre le sternum. Il scruta avec intérêt les nœuds créés par la chair recousue et, malgré toutes ces années à partager l'intimité de John, il hésita avant de caresser la plaie. Comme toujours, il retint son souffle inconsciemment tandis que le bout de ses doigts se déposaient puis parcouraient les routes sinueuses de la blessure. Sur les tentacules -comme il se plaisait à les appeler, en référence à celle des méduses, animaux qui ne cessaient de le fasciner-, la peau était rugueuse, rapante, dessinant d'imperceptibles monts, cols et valons. Sa main redescendant vers la source, le toucher se fit plus doux, plus velouté. À cet endroit, point de départ des veinules, l'épiderme trouvait un aspect beaucoup plus lisse et brillant que sur le reste du corps du soldat. Il flatta le point d'impact de la balle, constatant avec émerveillement la perfection avec laquelle son index s'encrait dans la dépression, exactement tel que l'un était le moule de l'autre.

Comme si le geste était chargé d'un pouvoir mystérieux, les paupières de John remuèrent, ses bras tressaillirent légèrement avant qu'il ne se frotte les yeux d'une main fatiguée. Sherlock l'observa émerger de son sommeil, ayant retiré sa main du corps endormi. Il regarda son blogueur mettre quelques secondes avant de le remarquer. Un sourire éclaira le visage du médecin, qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Il lui dit, la voix basse et enrouée :

"-Bonjour toi."

Sherlock lui sourit en retour :

"-Bonjour toi."

John joua avec ses mèches avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Sherlock sentit les bras de John l'envelopper; il nicha son nez dans son cou tendre tandis que John caressait son épaule.

* * *

><p>Fini ! Un bisou ?<p> 


End file.
